A Twisted Christmas: A Scrooge Tale
by Shadow Rise
Summary: [Complete] Draco Malfoy is a heartless and wealthy attorney. Ginny Weasley is his kind, not-so-rich ex-lover and Tracey Davis is a preaching Christmas-supporting cousin.
1. Cover My Ass

**Disclaimer**

**aka**

**The CMA note:**

**I do _NOT_ own, nor claim to, the idea of 'A Christmas Carol'. It is owned and created by the late Charles Dickens. I'm only borrowing.**

**I, also, do _NOT_ own any Harry Potter characters in any way shape or form. The lovely and talented J.K. Rowling is to credit for them.**

**- Shadow Rise - **


	2. The Cold Cousin

**A Twisted Christmas  
By Shadow Rise**

**Cold Cousin**

Draco Malfoy, age twenty-eight, sat at his desk, surrounded by papers and files and anything that had something to do with his latest case. His assistant, Hermione Granger (soon-to-be Weasley), was researching on a client for him, so therefore she did not pull her usual 'He's busy, bother him later' when Tracey Davis entered with a grin on his handsome face.

"Good afternoon, dear cousin!" the dark-haired man exclaimed with a deep bow.

Draco glanced up and nodded. "Davis. What brings you to my offices?"

"Ah-that, my dearest dismal cousin, is a simple reason." he grinned, seating himself across from Draco, "I've come to invite you for dinner at my home with the family tomorrow."

Malfoy regaurded him with only an arched eyebrow and a "Don't be ridiculus".

"Well, if you're the alternative, you can paint me pink and call me positively loony." he muttered, "Well then, I suppose I'll wish you a happy Christmas and leave."

Malfoy slammed down the file and glared at his cousin. "Happy Christmas?! Ha! What right do you have to be happy? You're poor enough!"

"Come now, what right do you have to be so morose? You're rich enough!"

"Oh don't be so cross, Draco."

"Oh shove it. If I had my way, every ninny who ran about with Merry Christmas on his lips would be boiled in his own putting and burned with a stake of holly through his heart!"

"_Cousin_." Tracey stressed, wincing at the thought.

The light-haired man smirked and looked back to work.

"Davis, keep Christmas in your own way and let me keep it in mine."

"Keep? But you don't keep it."

"Then let me leave it alone. Much good has it ever done me!"

"It has done many a person good. A time for love and care. A time when people give to make others happy. The only time I know when men seem to open their shut-up hearts and think for others, not just themselves! And so, though it won't get me rich quickly, I say thanks be unto all who celebrate this glorious season! A Merry Christmas!"

Suddenly, there was a clapping noise from Granger's desk. "So true!"

Malfoy sent her a glare and shut her up. "Let me hear another sound from you and you can keep Christmas by loosing your situation." he then turned to Tracey, "You're quite the powerful speaker, Davis, a wonder you're not in the clergy."

Tracey gave him a patient look. "Don't be such a pissy little bitch, Malfoy. Come, dine with us tomorrow!"

"Good afternoon." he said coldly.

"C'mon!"

"Good afternoon." he repeated.

"I'm sorry to find you so resolute, we never fight. But I'll keep the spirit to the last. So a Merry Christmas, Cous!"

"Good afternoon." he said strongly.

"And a Happy New Year!"

"Good afternoon!" he snapped, glaring angrily as Davis exited.

"Have a Merry Christmas, Miss Granger." Tracey smiled charmingly, placing a kiss across her knuckles.

"I shall try, Mr. Davis." she replied, "Merry Christmas, tell Luna I said hello."

"Of course."

Tracey gave the two men entering a kind nod as Hermione pointed to Malfoy's office door.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy I presume?" the first man, tall and lanky with brown hair, said.

"Correct."

"I'm Ernie MacMillan and this is my associate, Michael Corner."

Draco gave a glare to the second man and turned to Ernie. "What do you want, MacMillan?"

"We are collecting a Christmas fund for the poor, orphaned children at St. Mungo's to buy them toys and clothes as presents this year."

"C-Could you m-m-maybe spa-spare a f-f-few G-G-Galleons?" Corner inquired.

Malfoy glared at him. "Why? So they can break those toys also? No, I won't be wasting my money on such stupid things as those. Dead parents aren't the worst kind, you know!"

"But, Mr. Malfoy!"

"Get out of my office, you imbeciles!"

They scurried out the door and were caught by Granger, offering them a few bronze and silver coins.

"It's not much, but it's better than nothing." she said, sending them on their way.

Later on in the day, Malfoy called his under-paid and over-worked assistant into his office.

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"I suppose you'll want all day off tomorrow."

"If-If it's convenient."

"It's not."

Hermione cast her eyes down and twiddled with her fingers.

"But I suppose I shall let you have it. But be here all the earlier the next day."

Hermione's curly brown head shot up and she smiled widely. "Oh thank you, Malfoy! And a Merry Christmas!"

Malfoy scoffed as she skipped back to her desk and gathered her things.

**S.R.: r/r please!**


	3. Fair Warning

**A Twisted Christmas  
By Shadow Rise**

**Fair Warning  
**

Draco had retired to his bed chambers long ago at eight o'clock. His rest was not to be a long one on this eve, though.

The blonde man shot up in his bed as the grandfather clock in his chambers tolled midnight. Suddenly, an eery chill swept the room, making him feel as though he were naked in a snow storm.

"_Draco Malfoy..._ " called a somewhat deadened voice, "_Draco..._ "

Malfoy's eyes were wide with fear and wonder as he realised who was calling to him.

"B-Blaise? Blaise Zabini?"

The ghostly figure of a woman (or a girl rather, for she was only sixteen) stood at the foot of his bed. Her hair was tatty and black, falling flatly to her shoulders; her face was pale and, yet, darkened with emotion and knowledge; she was tall and wispy, just as he remembered her from his youth. But the thing that disturbed him the most about her appearance was her eyes, those big, beautiful orbs of purple-gray mist that were usually so happy and alive, were now dead and down-turned.

"Yes." she whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks, "Yes, Draco, tis I."

"Why? Why have you come to me?"

"I have come from lands far beyond, come to warn you."

"Warn me? But what of?"

"Warn you of this life you lead. This uncaring, disgusting facade of a life!"

"You are fettered!" he gasped, "Why?"

She looked down upon her tattered, ripped cloths covering her chest and hips. Then to the chains, thick and heavy, that laced up and down her limbs.

"I wear the things I fixed in life. I made the chains link by link, yard by yard; they symbolize my evils in life. Greed, want, hate, bitterness..." she let out a painful sob, "The 'clothing' is a represenative of my kindness, compassion, love... my inner beauty. As you can see there's not much to show."

"Blaise, my Blaise, I'm so weary. I have so much, yet so little. My life is so empty, Blaise. Speak comfort to me..."

"I have none to give, my darling boy." she whispered, sweeping a hand along his pale cheek, "It is Their will that I do not, for I would tell you much more than I have. But I cannot stay."

As she turned to leave, Draco called out, reaching for her.

"No! Stay spirit; tell me more. You were always a good woman of profit, Blaise."

She turned back to him, her eyes wild with fury and anger. "Profit?! Men and their money were my profit!" She screeched with a shake of her chains and angry tears, "All I wished in my life was power and money and I had never looked to a man that had a kind heart and empty pockets for more than some one to cut down and heighten my status among those Slytherins! All I ever truly did in that life was search. And now, in the after life, there is nothing to gain, nor to search for."

"Oh Blaise!" he exclaimed, hurting to see his dearest friend in her time of angst.

"You will be visited by three spirits on this eve. Expect the first when the bell tolls one, the second at two, and the third at three. Please, Draco!" she screamed, beginning to fade, "Please, change this hollowness towards mankind that you have! Or, be warned, that you may end up forever as I have, my friend."

And there was nothing. The air was still and silent, except for Draco's heavy breathing.

He soon fell into sleep once more, worries still there.

**S.R.: _PLEASE_ R/R!!**


	4. This Past of Yours

**A Twisted Christmas**  
**By Shadow Rise**

**This Past of Yours**

"_Draco Malfoy_..." a small voice called, "_Draco_... _Malfoy_... "

The man in question jumped up in his bed once more just as the clock struck one.

"Who are you?"

A small girl of about eight came into his sights and he furrowed his brow in confusion. Her hair was short and curling, a lovely shade of honey-blonde and her eyes were wide, emerald-green. She wore a robe of white silk that was a size too big on her small figure.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past... Your past."

"What do you show me?"

She reached out her hand and Draco, without realising, stood and took her hand in his, letting her lead him to the bay window of his room. She threw open the windows and smiled up at him.

"I'll show you things from long ago. Come quickly!"

The spirit began to pull him out the window, before he halted her. "No! I'll fall!"

She gave him a patient smile. "Not as long as you hold my hand, Draco."

"Oh."

As they landed softly on the ground, she looked up at him. "Do you know this place?" she inquired.

"Why, this is the old park where Aunt Lucy used to take Tracey and I to play."

_A woman with flowing golden locks came into view, holding hands with a small blonde boy and another boy with dark hair. She smiled, whispering to them both before putting her hands over her face and beginning to count. The children ran off to hide and the memory brought a small smile to Draco's face._

"She was a delicate creature, though her breath came harshly at times she never let it embitter her." the spirit commented.

"Yes."

"She died a loving woman and even had another child."

"Yes, one."

"Your other cousin Valencia."

Draco scowled. "Yes. _Her_."

"Why do you resent them so? Is it because Tracey did not side with you after Lucinda died?"

"Silence."

"Fine." she snapped.

The happy scene faded away and another appeared, that of a bar filled with happy faces and good friends.

"What about here?"

"Madame Rosemerta's pub..."

_Draco sat in the far corner of the bar, searching for his lovely redheaded vixen. He grinned as he felt her slide into the seat next to him._

_"Clever, Red." he said, "Where'd you get the cloak?"_

_Ginny smiled as she removed Harry's invisiblity cloak and tucked it under the table. "A friend."_

_He leaned down and pressed his mouth over hers, putting all his emotions toward her into the kiss. She kissed him back with all the passion he gave her. As they pulled away, Draco slipped a chain about her neck with his family ring upon it._

_"This is a symbol of my love for you, Ginevra," he whispered, "Though, it is secret, it is true. I will always, **always** love you."_

Draco looked away from the two as they kissed once more.

"Why do you taunt me so?"

The girl simply rolled her eyes at him.

Another scene appeared, that of Ginny and Draco sitting in a large tree near the lake at Hogwarts.

_"You desire the world too much, Draco. There was a time when you loved me with a fiery passion. But you do not anymore."_

_"I still love you that way, Ginny."_

_"No, you love your money and power more that me."_

_"But-"_

_"Our love is an old one, Draco, made when we loved eachother and were content to do only that for the rest of our lives. You are changed; you are another man."_

_"I was a boy." he said proudly._

_"That which promised happiness is frought with misery." she whispered, grieved, "How often have I seen our futer dashed against a stone wall by the sight of a greedy spirit creeping into your heart and manifesting in your actions... You must have a release to marry your gods."_

_"Have I ever sought release?" he asked cockily, his hands outstretched and open._

_"In words? No, never."_

_"In what then?"_

_"In a changed nature, in everything that made my love of any worth or value in your sight. If this had never been between us, tell me, would you seek me out and try to win me now? Ah, no!"_

_"That's what you think."_

_"I would **gladly** think otherwise if I could. If you were free today, would you choose a poor girl?" Draco dropped his eyes to the ground. "I thought not... I release you. With a full heart for the love of him you **once were**. May you be happy with the life you've chosen."_

"Stop it-enough."

"Do these images trouble you?"

"Please, stop."

"You two did love each other so... How sad that you are no more."

"Shut up!" he screamed.

Draco looked around and froze at realising he was in his room once more and the spirit was gone. He crawled into his bed and fell once more into sleep.

"Sleep on, Draco Malfoy." a small, ghostly voice whispered.

* * *

**S.R.: R/R Please!!**  



	5. The Present is a Gift

**A Twisted Christmas**

**By Shadow Rise**

**The Present is a Gift**

He cracked open his eye as the clock struck two. With a sigh, he pulled back the hangings of his bed and jumped back at what he saw. Mounds of food, everywhere. Meats, fruits, cakes, everything!

And in the middle of it all stood a girl, near thirteen or so, with shoulder-length curls in a mouse-y blonde color; Her eyes were a deep green shade; and she wore a light green silk robe.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes... that's me."

"I am the spirit of your Christmas present." she smiled.

He only stared a moment. She seemed familiar.

"I suppose we should be off?"

"Yes, yes... Come, Draco."

Thegirl held out her hand to him, Draco grasped it in his own. She pulled him towards the window as the child had and soon they arrived at a house, not too rich, but not poor.

"This is Tracey's house." he murmured.

"Yes."_There was a living room filled with happy, laughing people. In the midst of it all was Tracey and a beautiful, willowy blonde._

_Davis let out a hearty chuckle. "He said Christmas was ridiculus. And, as I live and breathe, he believed it, too!"_

_"Why, shame on him, Tracey!" the blonde, his wife Luna, admonished._

_"He's a comical old prat, that's the truth, and not so cheery at times. But, his way carries its own punishment, and I haven't a word against him."_

_"I'm sure he's very rich, Trace. At least you always tell me so." she said, handing a girl with raven hair a glass of wine._

_"And what of it, my love? His wealth is of no use to him.No good is done with it, he barely ever does anything with it! He hasn't the satisfaction of thinking-" he let out a chuckle "-that he is ever going to benefit us with it." _

_Luna sighed with a small smile. "I have no patience when it comes to Draco."_

_The group nodded in agreement._

_"Oh, dearest, but I do. I feel for him:I couldn't be angry with him if I tried." Tracey began,"Who suffers by his ill whims? Him. Here, he thinks he should hate us, and he won't come and dine with us. What's the consequences? He misses a good dinner and the company of people, as opposed to his books. And I mean to give him the same chance every year, whether he likes it or not, because I feel for him. He may rail at Christmas until he _dies

Draco turned and looked at the girl, who only stared on.

"Forget it, I'm not ready... I'm not..."

She ran a hand over the scene and turned to him. "Do you recognize this home?" she inquired with an arched brow.

"The Weasley's shack?"

"You'll see."

Hermione busied herself carefully placing the plates around the large table while Ron stirred potatoes in the kettle on the stove. It was Christmas time, and at the Weasley house, that meant one thing: No magic. They did Christmas by hand. Just then, David and Ella (Charlie and Fleur's twins) rushed in with excited smiles, soon followed by Charlie.

"We smelled the goose!" David grinned.

"Daddy took us to Diagon Alley and we smelled the goose!" Ella added.

"Go on kids, help your mum decorate." Charlie said, hanging up his cloak. They made their way into the living room with Fleur.

"Did you hear from Ginny yet?" he inquired when he was sure the twins were out of earshot.

"Yes." Hermione sighed, "She says she may not make it."

"Well, what about Dad, or Bill and Danny?"

"Bill and Dan are on their way back from the doctor's office." Ron said, his eyes shining with a sadness.

Little Daniel Weasley had had a hard life for a five-year-old. Bill and Nymphadora Tonks had been wed at twenty-eight, she was pregnant by twenty-nine. But, Dora died giving birth to the bundle of joy that she loved so much, Daniel Bilius Weasley.

But, since Dora died, there was no one left to train Danny on how to control his Metamorphmagus qualities. Tonks had had her mother to help her along in the process. And, Weasleys being Weasleys, they could not afford a tutor and no one at Hogwarts knew how to control the gift.

As a result, whenever Danny accidentally changed it would cause him a great amount of pain.

Charlie nodded. It had been tough on his older brother when Dora had passed, but this whole thing with Danny... Charlie was starting to worry that it was too much for poor Bill's heart to stand.

"If we only had the money." he whispered, more to himself than anyone.

"If only Malfoy would give me a raise." Hermione stated, setting silverware.

Then, Arthur Weasley opened the door and entered, followed by his son and grandson.

"'Lo all!" he greeted warmly, placing his jacket on the rack.

Bill waved with a smile, picked Dan up and made his way into the living room with the others.

Arthur smiled with a look around, but it soon faded.

"Where's Ginny?"

"Not coming." Hermione, Ron, and Molly sighed in unison as Molly entered with a covered dish.

"Not coming? On Christmas Day?" Arthur inquired, brows arched.

Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal a redhead with a Gryffindor scarf and a long, gray sweater to her knees.

"Not coming," she laughed, "because I'm here!"

Arthur ran forward, wrapping his arms around her caringly. Even at his age, Arthur picked up his daughter easily and twirled her a bit.

"So good to see you, luv!"

Draco raised a brow at the spirit and she waved him off.

"Just watch, Malfoy." she snapped.

It was later, after dinner, and Molly, her daughter, and daughter-in-law were cleaning up the kitchen.

"I do so wish Malfoy would give me a raise." Hermione said, quite out-of-the-blue.

Ginny and Molly looked over at the brunette, puzzled.

"I would save up the money to get Danny-"

"Hermione, stop." Ginny whispered, tears brimming, "Just... stop_." _

The brunette put a hand to her lips. "Oh, Gin." She stepped to the redhead and embraced her, "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay." she muttered into the other woman's shoulder, "Just... don't. Don't think about the 'ifonly's or the 'what if's. It never did anyone any good. Especially when Draco Malfoy was concerned."

He understood now.

And that girl was looking at him with this glint in her eye. A familiar glint.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, staring again.

She only smiled in a way that said she knew something he did not.

"Do you see now?" she murmured.

"Yes."

"Good."

She waved her hand and everything dissapeared. Draco awoke in his chambers one more, in his bed. He was safe.

And alone.


	6. Tomorrow is Yesterday, Unregretted

Thanks to Jessica (FrogsofChocolate) for being such a sweetheart! This is for you. 

**A Twisted Christmas  
By Shadow Rise**

**Tomorrow is Yesterday, Unregretted**

Draco was, very simply, awake. His dreams did not come as usual, but he didn't care. He had much deciding to do.

"Your thoughts can wait." a feminine voice said from the darkness of his chamber corner, "You still have much to see, Draco Malfoy."

The blonde man sat up and threw the covers from his legs, putting his feet into his slippers, and stood. This whole pattern of events had sort of lost it's glamor by the second hour of Christmas morning. Honestly!

He waited silently as a cloaked figure stepped into the moonlight of his room. Draco could not see her (he had assumed, from the voice) face from the cloak.

"Spirit of the future, I suppose?" he inquired.

She nodded her head slightly. "You could say that."

He gestured to the bay window with his hand. "After you, madam."

"Don't be an ass." she sneered, snapping her fingers together.

Again, this woman seemed familiar.

The scene that was his bedroom faded away with a cloud of smoke and he now stood in the waiting room of St. Mungo's. He saw many Weasleys and friends of the Weasleys sitting or standing around.

"This is what you could have had, Draco." she whispered into his ear, fixing the cloak's hood, "You might still have a chance to have."

_Draco rushed out into the anxious crowd with his arms open wide and grinning like a fox._

_"Triplets!" he cried happily, "Two boys and a girl!"_

_They all embraced him and he distinctly thought he saw Bill and Charlie handing galleons to Fred and George._

He looked at her. Just _looked_.

"You're kidding, right?" He didn't look too cynical about the scene, "Triplets?"

She shrugged and snapped her fingers. Flashing images, very brief, started now.

_A cozy little family house..._

_A blonde little girl being chased by redheaded twins..._

_Kisses, caresses, smiles..._

_Another swollen belly_.

"But, this is all you'll have... If you keep this kind of stuff up."

**Snap.**

_A sea of crying and sobbing redheads and brunettes crowded the living room of the Burrow, as well as one blonde woman. A small collection of pictures and things was piled at the front of the room. He noticed the pictures were of Daniel Weasley._

**Snap.**

The two of them stood in a graveyard now. Draco recognized it, located somewhere around Little Whinging or something of the like.

"Look at the tombstone, y'git!" she snapped, pointed to a polished ebony slab.

He read it aloud:

"**Here lies Draco L. Malfoy**."

He stared at it for a minute with his eyebrows arched. "That's it?"

Everything faded away with a snap. The two were standing in the den of Malfoy Manor. The woman flung her cloak onto the floor and glared at him. Her eyes blazed with fury and annoyance.

"You look here Draco-fucking-Malfoy!" she screeched, straight blonde hair falling into her eyes, "I did not allow spirits of the dead and guilt-tripping to stick me with this crap, but if you don't start screaming that you'll change your ways right now... So help me, I'll take you back to the other side with me!"

And then he knew. He knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Parkinson?"


	7. Happy Christmas

**A Twisted Christmas  
by Shadow Rise**

**Happy Christmas**

Ginevra stretched her arms above her head and yawned widely. She was so tired, but it was Christmas morning and she supposed she ought go down and visit the family she so desperately wanted to see.

She slipped out of bed and met a very tired Percy on his way down with a not-so-tired neice in his arms. Ella was fussing on that she was perfectly able to walk on her own. Percy was too tired and annoyed to listen.

"Perce, you you go on back up and have fun with Katie." she said, "I'll take Ella."

Percy gave her a grateful smile and quickly made his way up to his room, where his new wife awaited him. Ginny balanced the redhead on her hip as she smiled after her brother. He was so love-sick over the former Gryffindor Chaser it was almost funny.

Ella tugged on her hair and Ginny looked at her. "I can walk on my own, Auntie Gin."

"Alright, hon." she said, setting the girl on her feet.

Ella skipped the rest of the way down the stairs as Ginny smiled again. When was the last time she had been that happy about anything? The nearest time she even came close must have been years back in Hogwarts... _Before he had turned so bitter and cold._

Faintly, the door bell's ringing broke into her thoughts and the redheaded woman descended after her neice.

But once she finally reached the landing, Ginny didn't think she could stand anymore. Her knees buckled and she grabbed the railing of the stairs to stay up.

"Draco?" she whispered, more to herself than anyone.

There he stood, in the door of her childhood home next to her mother, her nephew and one of her best friends... The man she had not seen in the past eleven years... The man she had been thinking about not moments ago... The man she had loved for two years of her life.

Draco Lucas Malfoy.

She felt her breath coming harshly, barely at all, into her lungs. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't quite understand anything, really.

"Aunt Gin?"

The redheaded woman looked at Brian, Fred and Angelina's son, before she saw only blackness.

Draco had arrived at the home of the Weasleys around 8:30 am or so. Based on what Ginevra had told him a long time ago, he had remembered that most of the Weasley clan was usually up around seven on Christmas morning.

It had amazed him that he'd remebered something so little from so long ago.

But he had arrived not so long ago, ringing the door bell. It was opened moments later by a little redheaded boy he would have had to get on his knees to be at eye-level with. The next generation of Weasley.

"Hello." he said.

"Hiya... who're you?"

"David! Who is it?" called a voice.

Draco turned and saw a woman who could only be Molly Weasley. She came and took the boy's hand before looking up again and realizing who she was staring at.

"Oh my..." she whispered.

Soon, she was followed by his assistant.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Hermione exlcaimed, surprised to see her boss standing in the doorway of the Burrow.

"Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, a happy Christmas to you both."

All four turned when a _thump_ and a surprised shout were heard.

"Oy! Dad, Aunt Gin's fainted!" said a male voice, cracking as his voice had begun to change.

Draco peered inside at the stairs to see his redheaded angel laying at the foot of the stairs, wearing what he recognized as the shirt he had lost in the end of his seventh year. His favorite silk dress shirt.

But, sweet Circe, she was still as beautiful as ever.


	8. Epilogue

**A Twisted Christmas**

**by Shadow Rise**

**Epilogue**

It had been a year since that Christmas, but everyone was _still_ trying hard to get used to the new Draco Malfoy. It had made it much easier when Draco paid for the training and medical things that Daniel Weasley needed. Needless to say, Bill was very fond of Draco now.

The blonde man had not completely changed himself, for there are some things that make some people who they are. But, he was more like the guy Ginevra Weasley had fallen for in her fifth year than the man she had broken it off with in his seventh year.

Draco and Ginny had decided to take it slow for a while, just to date and hang out, trying to get to know eachother again. Eleven years was a long time to remeber everything about some one, even if you did love them with all your heart.

Currently, it was the 24th of December and most everyone in the wizarding world had showed up for Ron and Hermione's wedding.

Ginny stood as the maid of honor to Hermione's right in a dress of light pink with her hair up in a strict bun, while Harry was the best man. Draco sat on the bride's side of the hall, in the very back.

"I do." Hermione stated, smile gracing her face.

"You may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Instantly, as if he had been holding it in all day and night, Ron grabbed her petite frame to him and pressed his mouth over hers. Draco looked away, deeming Ron an animal with the way his needs came out and showed themselves.

"I present to you all, the wizarding community, Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

Applause and there were catcalls and such as Ron scooped up his bride in his arms and carried her out to the carriage that awaited them. The crowd followed quickly...

Well, all except for Ginny and Draco, hanging back in the hall and meeting at the doors.

"All this happiness." he said lightly, looking down into her face.

"Yes, but your brother attacking Hermione like that. It was disturbing." he shuddered.

The little redheaded woman hit him on the arm. "Oh hush."

"Hush?" he said, eyebrows raising, playful glint in his eyes, "Did you just tell me to _hush_?"

She grinned and put her hands on her hips. "Why, yes, Mr. Malfoy, I did. Do you have a problem with it?"

He only smiled that smile that made her knees weak and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No ma'am, I don't."

He leaned his head down and pressed his mouth over her own, lifting her off her feet a little bit and spinning her around.

She threw back her head and laughed, her hair falling down around her face. _You're so beautiful. _he whispered to her in his mind.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy." she laughed.

"I love you more, Ginevra." he whispered in her ear, setting her on her feet.

His hand slipped from her waist up to her neck as his pressed another kiss to her lips. She leaned into him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

_I missed you so much._ she whispered in her mind.

"Ahem."

The two broke the kiss, but did not move out of their embrace. They turned to see Harry standing there with a goofy smile on.

"We're gonna be late to the reception." he said, blushing lightly, "You have to make a toast, Ginny."

That evening, Ginny was curled into Draco's chest, the two of them sleeping easily. Until a woman and a teenage girl showed up in his room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to thank you, Draco." Blaise said, smiling sadly.

"We didn't want you to end up the way we did, you're one of the good ones and you deserve an angel to love you." Pansy added.

"Thank you for changing, Drake."

"Good luck with the triplets." Pansy said, fading away.

Blaise walked forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I always loved you, Dragon. I wish your embitterment had not been when I died. But you saved yourself from my fate, thank you."

"No, Blaise," he whispered, "_You_ saved me."

She smiled at him. "Good luck with the kids." she said, "Don't let her get away."

The girl ran a hand over Ginevra's stamache and smiled at him coyly. "You animal."

Draco grinned. "I'll see you, Blaise."

"Yes you will."

She faded away and Draco fell into sleep again, holding Ginny in his arms.  
_  
"I will always love you."_

**.. the end ..**


End file.
